Angel of Music
by Queen of Erebor
Summary: Tinuviel Durin is the daughter of Thorin Oakenshield. She lived in Narnia for many years, helping the Pevensies rule. When they returned to England and the Telmarines invaded, she led the Narnians in hiding, becoming their leader, as she was immortal. But when a handsome young Telmarine prince arrives, the Angel of Music is in danger of losing her heart- and her immortality.
1. Prologue

**Summary:**

Tinuviel Valadhiel Durin is the daughter of Thorin Oakenshield and Caladhiel Laisidhiel. When she was thirteen years old, the Vala Yavanna gave her many great gifts. When she was 54 years old (she only looked to be about 18 or 19) the Valar had her sent to Narnia, where she lived for many years. She lived there during the Golden Age, and she helped the Pevensies learn how to rule their kingdom. When they returned to England, she led the Narnians while they were in hiding. But when a handsome young Telmarine prince named Caspian X arrives to lead the true Narnian people to fight the usurpers, she is in danger of losing her heart to him- and her immortality.

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Thorin held his golden-haired daughter in his arms, while Caladhiel held her dark-haired twin sister. Cala was exhausted, but she wanted her twin sister, brother-in-law, nephews, nieces, and first three children to come meet the new twin princesses before she slept.

Thorin could already tell that his two newest girls were special. The eyes of his golden-haired child were a startling gold, matching her hair, and his dark-haired daughter had piercing silver eyes.

As he was pondering what future might be in store for his daughters, the door to his and Cala's bedroom opened, and Fili and Kili ushered in his and Cala's other three children: Frerin, Freya, and Thrain, while Ana and Legolas brought in their children: Kendruil, Sara, and Yaviel. Frerin and Freya were eight years old, while Thrain was four. Kendruil was born the same year as Frerin and Freya, and Sara and Yaviel were both six.

Everyone came in silently, and stood looking at mother, father, and children in awe.

"They are truly beautiful," Legolas murmured softly.

"They sure are," Ana breathed, kneeling to look more closely at the dark-haired girl. "May I, Cala?"

"Of course, Selli," Cala replied, handing the child to her sister, who received the small bundle carefully.

"What will you name them?" Fili asked his uncle and aunt.

Thorin looked at his wife questioningly. "So far, our children have had Dwarvish names. But somehow, Khuzdul names do not seem right for these two. What do you want them to be called?"

Cala smiled and reached for the golden-haired child Thorin held. He handed her over somewhat reluctantly.

"Elarinya," she said, gazing at the golden-eyed child. "It means 'Morning Star.'" Looking at the silver-eyed child which Ana held, she said, "Tinuviel, the Nightingale. I have a feeling when she is older that we will have our own little songbird under the mountain."

Thorin smiled and kissed her forehead gently. "Very well then- Elarinya and Tinuviel." He shook his head suddenly. "To think that I would ever live to have my children named Elvish names."

"You should have been more careful with whom you fell in love," Cala joked, but her eyes were starting to close. Thorin smoothed her hair back gently, love for her in his eyes, and Ana place Tinuviel in Cala's free arm as she drifted off to sleep.

"Fili and I will help Ana and Legolas take care of Thrain and the twins," Kili said to Thorin quietly so as not to wake the sleeping mother and daughters. "You can stay here with Aunt Cala and the girls. You won't have to worry about anything. We won't get into too much trouble." He grinned mischievously, and Legolas groaned a little bit as he realized that he was going to have to look after a huge group of children, which included the grown Dwarf princes and his own wife.

Thorin nodded with a small smile of pity for Legolas, but he was too weary for words. The two Elves and the two Dwarves ushered the children out of the room silently, closing the door behind him. The King Under the Mountain turned to his wife and new daughters, and wondered what a Dwarf like him, who had done so many wrong things, had done to deserve such happiness.

* * *

Thirteen years passed since the birth of the twin girls, and they were loved by many. Thranduil especially, who had made a truce with Thorin when his son married Cala's sister, loved the twin girls. He was like a grandfather to all Thorin and Cala's children, and he spoiled them as such, but the twin girls were his favorites. Of course he loved his own grandchildren as well, but Inya, which was Elarinya's shortened name, and Tina, Tinuviel's shortened name, held an extremely soft spot in his heart.

When the time came for Elarinya and Tinuviel's thirteenth birthday, many people, such as Dain Ironfoot, Cala's family, both close and extended, as well as other noble people of Middle Earth were invited to the celebration Thorin held for their thirteenth birthday.

The girls had the time of their lives, loving the fact that they were the center of attention of everyone. Even their brothers and sister were doting on them hand and foot. The princes and princesses of Erebor were never at odds with each other for long, for the bond of love among the five of them was already very strong.

Halfway through the day, two travellers arrived at the Mountain, and were immediately admitted to the festivities. The party was being held in the dining hall, and everyone was merry. Thorin and Cala were seated next to each other to the side. Elarinya, ever the shy one of the twin girls, was close by her mother's side. Tinuviel was talking happily with Beorn, who had accepted Thorin and Cala's invitation, to the surprise of many. Frerin and Thrain were talking with Legolas and Thranduil, while Freya was with Ana, Libby, Ninuvar, and Uruviel.

When the travellers entered the room everything stopped, and everyone turned to look their way. The two cast back the hoods on their cloaks, and long flowing hair fell down to their hips. The two Maiar, Ninuvar and Uruviel, immediately bowed, and Cala, Ana, and Libby were quick to follow, for they remembered what is was to be in the presence of one of the Valar. The two women surveyed the room and came to rest on the twin girls.

Silently, they walked toward the King and Queen Under the Mountain. Upon reaching them, the taller of the two, who had silver-blonde hair, said to the five women, "Rise."

They did as the two Valar said, and Cala said, "Hail Varda, wife of Manwë, lady of the stars, and Yavanna, wife of Aulë and lady of all living creatures."

They nodded to her. "Caladhiel Laisidhiel, Dragonslayer, Queen of Erebor," Varda said. "You used the powers which Vairë and I gave to you well."

"May I enquire as to your presence here?" Cala said politely, but with curiosity.

"Indeed you may," Yavanna said.

"We are here to bestow gifts of power upon your daughters," Varda said.

At her words, Thorin rose, walking toward his wife.

Varda looked at the golden-haired girl standing tall behind her mother. The Vala smiled and said, "Elarinya Limwen Durin, come forward."

The shy girl walked forward slowly, but stopped at her father's hand upon her shoulder.

"What will you do to her?" Thorin questioned. The Vala smiled at him.

"Be at peace, Thorin Oakenshield, I mean your child no harm. You may trust me with her," Varda said to him soothingly.

Thorin glanced at Cala, who nodded to him in reassurance. The Dwarf released his golden-eyed daughter to stand before the Vala, who took her hands gently. The eyes of the entire room were upon the two ethereal woman.

"Elarinya Limwen, Daughter of the Stars," Varda began. "I give to you the power which both your great-grandmother and your mother have. You shall have the power to manipulate all light, especially the light of the stars which are my domain. In the years to come, I will help you develop your powers." She placed a kiss to the teenage girl's forehead and said. "Go in peace, child, with the blessing of Varda." The Vala released the golden-eyed girl back to her father, who received her in his arms with both respect and gratefulness in his blue eyes.

"Tinuviel Valadhiel Durin," Yavanna called. "Come forward."

The younger twin girl moved toward the Vala from her place at Beorn's side.

"Tinuviel Valadhiel, Angel of Music," Yavanna said, as the dark-haired child cast the light of her already-wise silver eyes upon her. "I give to you the power of your voice. When you sing, you will bring power, life, and strength to nature around you, and to all who hear your voice. When you lift your voice to sing in battle, you will give strength and courage to all who fight with you." Here Thorin and Cala both stiffened, looking at each other with a little panic in their eyes, for they did not want to think about any of their children ever having to fight in any war. Yavanna continued blessing the child, though her parents were worried. "I give you domain over all living creatures, which I command, as well as the ability to communicate with any under my domain. You will especially have an affinity with birds." She paused, knowing that her next words were likely to cause consternation and wonder to everyone. She had the silver-eyed Half-blood turn, and the Vala placed her hands on the girl's shoulder blades. "Tinuviel, daughter of my heart, I give you the gift of wings." As she spoke, a silver light flowed from her hands into the girl's body, and wings sprang from the back of the teenage girl.

The entire dining hall erupted into gasps, and Thorin and Cala started forward in alarm. Tinuviel gasped and spun her head around to see a pair of pure white wings, each already eight feet in length.

She flexed her shoulder blades slightly and the wings fluttered beautifully. The silver-eyed girl looked at Yavanna, tears in her eyes, and flung her arms about the Vala's neck.

"Thank you," she whispered. Pulling away, she wiped away tears that had gathered in her eyes. "You knew what I had always dreamed of, and you helped me be able to attain it."

Yavanna put her arms about the young girl, holding her tightly. "Of course, dear one."

Varda laid a hand on Yavanna's shoulder and said, "Come sister, we must leave now."

Yavanna released the girl, and her parents, brothers, and sisters came to surround her, avoiding her wings.

"We will return," Varda promised. "We have yet to teach you how to use your powers.

With that the two Valar dissolved into pure light, forcing all mortals to look away. Thranduil, Legolas, Cala, Ana, Elarinya, Tinuviel, and the two Maiar were the only ones who did not have to look away.

As soon as the two Valar were gone, Thorin and Cala immediately went to examine their daughter's back. Her dress was ripped on the back from where her wings had sprung forth, but otherwise she seemed unharmed.

Cala shook her head in awe as she looked at her youngest daughter's sixteen foot long wings. "Things just officially got un-normal around the Mountain."

"Were things ever normal around here to begin with? I married you and got your sister and her strangeness," Thorin joked as he slid his arms around his wife, earning a light slap to his arm, as well as a laugh from his beloved.

Frerin, Freya, Thrain, and Inya crowded around Tina, giving her a big group hug, then separating to examine their sister's wings.

This was life under the mountain. Things were not perfect certainly, and things just got even stranger, but everyone there was a family, and they all loved each other. They would get through this, and whatever other hard times came their way.

* * *

**If anyone is interested, a character description for Tinuviel is on my profile page under Angel of Music. If you just want to know what she looks like, she is my profile picture. I really hope that you enjoy this story, and please review it! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

Forty-one years passed after the twin daughters of Thorin and Cala received their powers from the two Valar, Varda and Yavanna. In that time, five more children were born to the King and Queen Under the Mountain. The first was Arthion, four years after Inya and Tina's thirteenth birthday. Then came Aegliriell, six years after Arthion. Thorontur and Melcindomien, the trouble-maker twins, were next to come, seven years after Aegliriell. The youngest was Maethoriel, who was born 19 years after her twin brothers.

Five years after Maethoriel was born, Inya and Tina were playing with their younger twin brothers, Thorontur, who was called Thor for short, and Melcindomien, who was called Ien for short, when Tina saw a strange light coming from a tunnel to the side. Entranced, Tina walked down the tunnel, oblivious to the calls and cries of her sister and brothers. At the end of the tunnel, there stood an open doorway, with strange mists swirling around it. Tinuviel kept walking toward it, almost as if she was in a daze, and her siblings reached her, trying to hold on to her. She wrenched free from them, lunging forward and disappearing into the doorway. As soon as Tina vanished into the doorway, Inya, Thor, and Ien ran for their parents, telling them that Tina had disappeared, and they had no idea where she was.

When they described the doorway Tinuviel had disappeared through, Cala immediately knew what it was. She told them that it was a portal, but that she had no idea where it led.

"We will see her again," Cala said to them. "Of that I am certain. I have foreseen it."

That evening, Thorin and Cala gathered their children together, along with Fili and Kili and their families, as well as Ana and her family, and together they all prayed for the safety and well-being of Tinuviel, their beloved daughter, sister, cousin, and niece.

* * *

Sorry that this chapter is kind of slow. Next chapter, we will see where Tinuviel landed. :-0 I bet no one could ever guess! Sorry, my friend's sarcasm is rubbing off on me. Hope you enjoyed this, even though is is really slow and not much happens. I'm gonna stop talking now...

Just remembered this. Please, if anyone has ideas for an actress for Tinuviel, please tell me!


End file.
